Feirefitz Constellation
Not far north of the beating heart of Forge World Cambria, before Sector Gondwana dips into the abyss between the spiral arm and the galaxy at large, there lies a region of industrious worlds, the subsector's last bulwarks of civilization. If not for the arrival of the people of Feirefitz, their world displaced in space and time, this would have been a quiet region, marked only for the heavy continuous trade of resources and goods between the Adeptus Mechanicus and their old mining worlds. Astrography On the north-eastern fringe of Subsector Cambria, the Feirefitz Constellation borders both the Azure Nebula and Pahmn's Strait to the galactic west. South, it neighbors the Gulf of Cambria and the Azure Nebula, to which most of the great trading routes lead. At times, the Feirefitz Constellation is hit by stray currents of the glacial wind, bringing cosmic ice eastward from the Glacial Nebula. Aside from these few cold seasons, navigation is easy among these stars and many traders find themselves returning to this place often enough for their routes to become a familiar tradition, for there is always profit to be made on the exporting mining worlds. High Coast before the Spiral Abyss The safe shallows of the void within the boundaries of Sector Gondwana, rapidly dissolve into chaotic tides, where the reach of the starlight wanes and the deep abyss opens beyond the Constellation. There, the safety of Feirefitz ends, and with it, the signs of civilization, and the region slowly fades into the interstellar wilderness. In those far reaches beyond the high coast, there are small pockets of privateers, heretics, and pirates, some even living alongside ork-infested asteroids on the rim. For this reason, the eastern border of the Feirefitz Constellation, called the High Coast, is heavily patrolled by local forces and occasionally detachments of the Mechanicus and Imperial Navy. Brumbana I-III * Brumbana I * Brumbana II * Brumbana III The natural worlds of the Feirefitz Constellation are the planets and moons surrounding the three stars of Brumbana. Formed from the same celestial cloud, these systems shared a richness in resources and natural treasures, for which they were claimed and colonized by early humanity and much later, by the servants of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria. All landmasses upon these worlds are covered in surface mines, stripping the planetary crust methodically of any and all materials useful to the machinery of Imperial civilization. And where the bedrock of the crust is struck, artificial volcanoes siphon more material from the molten mantle, fueled by the energy of the planet's molten core. In all of Sector Gondwana, these are the most efficient and advanced mining worlds, where much of the hard work is performed by machinery, tended to by populations of relatively sophisticated working masses. One world, furthest from the core, has already been stripped from much of its useful materials just one thousand years ago. This caused an unprecedented mass migration of the industry, workers, and material from one world to another, leaving a planetary scrapyard of industrial ruin behind. Munsalbaesche * Munsalbaesche A strange light emanates from the mysterious Pariah star, the light of Munsalbaesche, in the wake of which the homeworld of Feirefitz appeared. It is a forbidden region to the Hordes of Feirefitz, the last link to their forgotten past and the horror of the many thousand-year-long journeys through a ripple in time. No planet around this star survived existence in this new age for long, but the shards of worlds still revolve around this wrong sun. History The Feirefitz Constellation, formerly the Lane of Brumbana, was considered a safe harbor from the perils of the uncharted regions by early pioneers of the Imperium. Many rich merchants made here their home, seeking profit in trade between the mining worlds and venturing out from these harbors to distant, more dangerous shores. Here they remained, even as the Adeptus Mechanicus in force to establish the worlds of Brumbana as mines for the ever hungry forges of Forge World Cambria. And many of the old merchants were granted lordship over sectors of the mining estates, appointed by the tech-priests and rulers by their grace. Thus, the loyalties of the ruling dynasties of many of these wo rlds lie still with the forge rather than with the Adeptus Administratum, forming a solid base of influence for the Adeptus Mechanicus and its position in the Triumvirate of Gondwana. Category:Browse Category:Subsector Cambria Category:Regions